


Cose fragili

by CaskaLangley



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, I mean look at them, M/M, a lot of overthinking, because, but sex also yay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskaLangley/pseuds/CaskaLangley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Shun è Cavaliere di Athena” aveva detto una volta Hyoga, prendendolo in giro, “Ikki è Cavaliere di Shun”. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cose fragili

_“Non sei tu a trovare l’amore, è l’amore che trova te._  
_Ha qualcosa a che fare con il destino, il fato,_  
_e quello che c’è scritto nelle stelle.”_  
_\- Anais Nin_

****

**_1\. Il segreto della gioia è la padronanza del dolore._ **

Questo istante è come un quadro. Un equilibrio, il suo, che può essere voluto solo dagli dei, per quanto Ikki sappia fin troppo bene quanto capricciosi e volte avidi in realtà essi siano – ne ha le prove, i segni incisi sulla pelle. E infatti in un secondo Shun perde la presa, le sue dita fino a quel momento abili s’inceppano, i fiori cadono. È stato il vento a mettercisi in mezzo, Ikki l’ha visto, ma ugualmente Shun s’incolpa e ricomincia, la bambina che annuisce e infila fiori nella treccia che gli ha fatto – è storta, goffa, i capelli sfuggono, ma sono i capelli di Shun, e hanno un colore caldo. Il tramonto è vicino, sta toccando il mare. Non c’è più molta luce, la corona gli cade di nuovo. Ikki si avvicina, i suoi passi attutiti dalla sabbia. Si china, prende i fiori, inizia a intrecciarli. È quasi un gesto muscolare, il suo, non saprebbe spiegare come faccia, è sempre stato un pessimo maestro, lui, un po’ in tutto. Incapace a spiegarsi, veramente poco adatto ad ascoltare. Ikki non la sa fare, questa cosa di parlare, questo flusso di ricevere, rielaborare, rimandare - questa cosa che a Shun riesce così naturale. Ma sa ancora fare ghirlande di fiori, o almeno sembra, mentre ne tiene in mano una un po’ imprecisa – alcuni gambi erano troppo corti, alcune foglie troppo folte – che però ha la forma giusta, regge, e che sia Shun che la bambina guardano come se fosse eccezionale. Perché Shun guarda così tutto quello che fa? Perché non riesce ad accettare che anche Ikki a volte rientri nella soglia del normale, addirittura del banale? La ghirlanda perde un petalo. L’ha fatta lui, ma all’improvviso teme di distruggerla con le sue mani indelicate – che ne è stato, Ikki, dell’ultima cosa che hai provato a stringere? – così la passa a Shun che ci incorona la bambina, tutta fiera. Il sole tramonta, sua madre la chiama. Viene dall’unica pensione lì vicina. È piccola, frugale, niente di lontanamente simile alle loro stanze a Villa Kido. È quello che cercavano: un’isola lontana, poca gente semplice, accogliente ma riservata, un solo minuscolo villaggio sulla costa e solo la natura, tutta intorno, che ne cinge i bordi indisturbata.  
Niente guerre, Cloth nascoste. Nessuno che sappia chi sono.  
Shun è ancora seduto, lo guarda dal basso. La sua pelle così chiara emerge dalla sera come il riflesso della luna su uno stagno, gli occhi sono due ninfee, galassie ancora in boccio. Le labbra gli sorridono: “Nii-san, tu mi sorprendi sempre!”. Ikki prova il bisogno – è un fiotto, come di bile – di dare uno sfondo a quel gesto, conferirgli un peso, in altre parole parlare con lui: dei fiori rari a Death Queen Island, del più raro in assoluto – di Esmeralda. Quanti anni avrebbe, adesso? Quanti, se il destino non avesse messo Ikki sulla sua strada? Aveva immaginato di stringerla a sé, nella battaglia contro Lymnades, e l’aveva sconcertato accorgersi di quanto lui fosse cresciuto, quante nuove cicatrici avesse, e quanto invece lei fosse rimasta una bambina. I ricordi sono ingrati, non si cicatrizzano. Scivolano via nel tempo, sempre meno nitidi, diventano il ricordo di un ricordo. Esmeralda non sarebbe più cambiata, Ikki invece sì, e prima o poi l’avrebbe persa un’altra volta. Si era sentito triste. Non arrabbiato, non disperato, ma triste. E aveva scoperto che c’era qualcosa di dolce anche nel lasciarsi essere tristi.  
_Tu l’hai sempre saputo, non è così?_  
Shun aspetta la domanda, anche se non lo sa. Non sa neanche che i suoi occhi verdi da Cassandra gli hanno già fornito la risposta.  
“Andiamo?” chiede.  
“Dove?”  
“A fare un giro.”  
“Già da troppo tempo nello stesso posto?”  
“Sì.”  
Shun allunga la mano, Ikki lo solleva. _Non ti toccherò più di così._ Ha visto cosa fanno le sue mani alle cose preziose: le distruggono. E Shun, Shun deve essere intero. Shun che piangerebbe per la luna, se potesse, Shun che sfiderebbe il sole, se dovesse. Shun che lo tiene per mano, adesso, per un attimo lunghissimo, e il vento scuote i suoi capelli e porta fino a lui il suo odore, un misto di salsedine e fruttosio. _Non ti toccherò più di così_. Ikki sente le sue nocche sotto il pollice, una a una. _Non ti toccherò più di così._ Shun sorride mentre guarda in basso, le loro mani ancora unite. 

**2. _Non puoi salvare le persone, puoi soltanto amarle._**

“Cosa stavi sognando?”  
Ikki scivolò fuori dal sonno e rimase sospeso in un luogo di mezzo, senza bordi. Il viso che fluttuava pallido sopra di lui teneva insieme un mondo e l’altro, ne era il minimo comune sogno, il nocciolo polare. Allungò le dita per sfiorarlo. Non era lei, non s’illudeva più da tempo, e non era neanche Shun, benché lo fosse. Era il sunto dei suoi desideri, le cose che Ikki conosceva come amore, affetto, casa, e che non trovavano nessuna incarnazione fuori dai contorni di quel viso. Gli sfiorò gli zigomi, le sopracciglia. _Io sono nato per trovare questi occhi_. Sapeva il perché di quel pensiero, ma un secondo dopo non lo seppe più.  
Mentre Shun lo stava per toccare, lui tolse la mano.  
“Quello che sogno sempre” disse.  
Quand’era a Villa Kido, Ikki trascorreva le notti in giardino. Non riusciva mai a passare troppo tempo solo in una stanza, i pensieri si affollavano, sudava. Aveva dormito in uno scantinato per sei anni, sei anni in cui il suo corpo aveva scordato cosa fosse un letto per convincersi a svenire sopra il pagliericcio o sulla nuda pietra, quando le ossa rotte erano troppe e aveva perso troppo sangue. Ikki era cresciuto, ma ogni porta chiusa era tuttora quella porta, e lui tuttora quel bambino, distrutto e con un unico pensiero a tenerlo invita: _Shun. Sono riuscito a risparmiare questo a Shun._  
Ikki si sedette. L’erba soffice era un lusso, la volta celeste una canzone che diceva: puoi fuggire, se vuoi.  
Ma lui non voleva. Non con le ferite dell’Elisio ancora fresche, non con ciò che era successo a Shun. Shun sotto la cui finestra Ikki passava le sue notti, simile a una sentinella.  
“Shun è Cavaliere di Athena” aveva detto una volta Hyoga, prendendolo in giro, “Ikki è Cavaliere di Shun”.  
Lui avvicinò una mano alla sua fronte. Aspettava il permesso, ma non aveva timore, era Ikki ad averlo.  
Chiuse gli occhi - le dita di suo fratello sulla cicatrice.  
Li riaprì – i ventagli folti delle ciglia, due ombre dolci sugli zigomi.  
Shun chiese cautamente: “Lei?”  
“Voi.”  
Lui abbassò la mano, sbatté gli occhi. Ikki chinò lo sguardo.  
“Ogni notte sono più veloce. Mi lancio su di lei, la copro, assorbo il colpo. Ho riflessi che ho adesso, il potere che ho adesso…la salvo. Ogni notte.”  
Un cane abbaiava. Odore di vernice. Il vento, ma non abbastanza.  
“E poi ci sei tu. Sul trono di Hades.” Mandò giù il silenzio, da troppo tempo ce l’aveva in gola. Era la prima volta che ne parlavano. “All’inizio credo che sarà la stessa cosa, che basterà solo essere più forte, ancora più veloce, avere ancora più potere…ma non è così. Me ne rendo conto, e penso a ciò che ho pensato quel giorno: è finita; da questo non potrò salvarlo.”  
“Nii-san…” iniziò Shun, ma Ikki lo fermò.  
“Non dire niente, non mi consolare. È così, non ti ho salvato. Né il tuo corpo, né la tua anima. Ho ceduto, e cedendo ho tradito te, e ho tradito Athena, ho tradito il mio sacro dovere di Saint. Sono un’egoista. Ho condannato il mondo per salvare te, ma l’ho fatto per me. Perché all’ultimo momento non sono riuscito a pensare che il mondo meritasse di essere salvato senza te.”  
Shun tacque. Si era morso il labbro inferiore e adesso era umido, turgido. Ikki voleva prenderlo tra due dita, tirarlo. Voleva… Era questo il problema, con le parole. Scarichi il peso su chi le riceve, ma non è detto che tu te ne liberi. Nella maggior parte dei casi, ti limiterai a crearne uno uguale, a infliggere a un altro il tuo stesso dolore. Ma a Shun i pesi non facevano paura. Maneggiava massicce catene come se fossero aria. Mentre Ikki gli diceva “lascia stare” lui stava già prendendo la sua mano destra e ne seguiva i graffi sopra il dorso: “Sono i segni di quel giorno, quando hai fermato il tuo pugno?”  
Annuì. Le dita di Shun risalivano l’avambraccio in una spirale – dentro fuori, fuori dentro. Un’energia lo seguiva, sotto la pelle, un elemento del sangue che reagiva al suo.  
_Il nostro sangue. Lo stesso sangue._  
“E queste” continuò, la voce bassa non per timore, ma per sicurezza, “le corde della cetra di Mime?”  
Ikki annuì di nuovo, ma a che scopo? Shun già conosceva a menadito la cartina dei suoi segni, tutti i tagli, tutti i lividi, tutte le ossa ancora fragili per una recente rottura, le costole sulle quali non si era potuto appoggiare per giorni dopo il crollo del palazzo di Nettuno.  
“Tu guarisci facilmente” disse Shun, “eppure tra di noi sei quello che ha più cicatrici”. Si alzò sulle ginocchia e si chinò sulle sue spalle. I capelli di Shun sul suo viso, il profumo del collo di Shun. La semplicità con la quale il suo corpo si adattò a quello di Shun.  
_Prima non ero niente._  
Un attimo di Shun, strappato al tempo.  
_Prima non ero niente._  
Un attimo di Shun, strappato al tempo.  
_Quando ti ho visto nella culla, ho scelto la mia forma._     
Mani sulla schiena - la ferita della lancia di Pandora. Dita delicate la percorsero, senza far male. Shun si appoggiò con il mento sopra la sua spalla.  
“Nessun egoista si ferirebbe così per qualcuno.”  
Ikki pensò di abbracciarlo, ma non lo fece.  
Pensò di guardarlo, ma non lo fece.  
Strappò l’erba, affondò le dita nella terra, se lo allontanò di dosso con cautela. “Vai a dormire.”  
“Pensi di sognare solo tu, Nii-san…?”  
Solo a quel punto gli fu chiaro. Perché Shun fosse lì e non in camera sua, perché fosse andato a cercarlo. Anche lui aveva le sue ferite, i suoi fantasmi, forse più di tutti loro, perché era l’unico a sentirne già la voce nel momento in cui nascevano.  
“Allora puoi restare qui, se vuoi. Però in silenzio.”  
Shun sorrise e non parlò, nemmeno per dire di sì. Si sdraiò lì accanto, abbastanza per raggiungerlo, non abbastanza per toccarlo. Ikki lo guardò finché la luna lo permise, e dopo se lo immaginò.  

_Ti vidi appena nato, e lo sentii.  
La tua anima immortale, che parlava alla mia anima immortale.  
Ti aspettavo da una vita precedente. Ti ho sognato, ti ho cercato, ho sperato che esistessi. Io ero la tua attesa.   _

**3. _Quando la tua bellezza mi colpisce, mi dissolvo. Nel profondo, non sono poi tanto diverso da te._**

La sera accende l’isola di fiaccole e lanterne, c’è odore di legna, incenso, agrumi, suono di strumenti a percussione. Una vecchia signora regala a Shun un pompelmo, lui accetta, sorride, si muove come le fronde di un albero. Shun piace a tutti, invece Ikki rimane a distanza, guardingo. Osserva suo fratello esistere nel mondo con naturalezza sconvolgente, come non vi fosse mai stato strappato, osserva le abitudini adagiarsi sul suo corpo, i giorni assecondarlo nel suo quieto ma implacabile mutare. Shun appartiene ad Athena nello stesso modo in cui appartiene al mare, alla terra, alle piogge, al sole. Shun si adatterà – si è già adattato – a questa realtà, si muoverà al suo interno nonostante i traumi perché ne fa parte, la capisce più di loro, la ama più di loro, perché più di loro ne sa cogliere la tenerezza dei difetti, la bellezza delle infinite fragilità. Non di meno, come i loro amici, Shun è un guerriero. Ikki, invece…Ikki è la guerra. Non sa come vivere in pace.  
Shun viene verso di lui. La luce delle fiaccole gli scalda il viso, illumina i suoi occhi di un bagliore brillo.  
“Sai cosa mi ha chiesto quella signora?”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Chi fosse quel bel ragazzo.”  
Ikki si gira. Shun scoppia a ridere.  
“Nii-san, parlava di te!”  
Ikki è interdetto. Guarda Shun che si stacca uno spicchio di pompelmo, è grosso e deve morderlo, non gli entra in bocca.  
“Tu cosa le hai detto?”  
Lui mastica, strizza un po’ gli occhi. Si lecca l’angolo delle labbra, ma il succo gli scivola lungo il mento. “ ‘È Ikki’.”  
Ikki asciuga la goccia col pollice, se la porta alla bocca. Mentre lo fa, Shun lo fissa. Occhi in cui danzano e tremano i fuochi. Sente il palato seccarsi, la voce rapprendersi. “Non sai nemmeno mangiare.”  
“Sì che so mangiare.” Stacca un altro spicchio.“È buono, ma è aspro. Secondo me ha il tuo sapore, Nii-san. Vuoi assaggiarlo?” Lo porge a lui, che però non lo prende. Stringe l’altro polso, invece, lo attira a sé e morde il frutto dalla sua mano, spaccando la polpa coi denti, lacerandone i filamenti. Si allontana con un risucchio sfrontato, lasciandogliene solo un pezzo. Shun è sbigottito, resta un attimo in silenzio, poi si mette a ridere – “Nii-san, sei un vandalo!” – e s’infila in bocca il resto. C’è succo sulle sue dita, gli cola sul braccio fin quasi all’interno del gomito. Shun china la testa di lato e se lo lecca via. Comincia dal basso, risale lento, arriva a sfiorare la mano di Ikki, ma solo col naso. Si guardano, mentre lo fa. Qualcosa di caldo sale dalle viscere di entrambi e quasi li soffoca.   
“Adesso sono appiccicoso” dice Shun.  
“Anch’io” risponde Ikki, con la voce roca.   

 

 **4. _Distaccati dalla tua immagine e riposati nel centro dei tuoi veri desideri. Interrompi per un attimo il tuo deviare violento. Allenta la furiosa indomabile tensione._**

Dormirono insieme altre notti e altre notti divenne ogni notte. 

La prima fu un caso, o almeno così si dissero, in salotto con le porte finestre aperte, un compromesso tra i reciproci bisogni.  
Avevano parlato, non di cose serie, ma non per questo meno importanti; la mamma, gli anni del distacco, poi piccole cose – i cibi preferiti, la passione per il mare, quant’erano ingombranti i vecchi elmi – ed era stato strano e tenero, ricominciare a conoscersi, sapendo nello stesso tempo di conoscersi già meglio di chiunque altro, di essere gemelli. Voci sempre più basse, sempre più al buio, parole sempre più semplici, pause sempre più lunghe. Il mattino sorprese Ikki addormentato sul tappeto e Shun invece sul divano, con il braccio a ciondoloni e una mano sulla sua spalla, come a sincerarsi che lui fosse ancora lì. 

La terza volta Ikki cedette, si mise a letto con lui. Supino, le gambe in parte raccolte, gli occhi alla finestra per verificare fosse ancora aperta, i nervi tesi come corde di violino. Immaginarsi le minacce della notte, alzarsi, respirare, domare il battito del cuore, scivolare in un sonno friabile pronto a esplodere in scatti violenti, riaddormentarsi coi muscoli ancora contratti. Svegliare Shun, infinite volte. Shun che vedeva in lui il bambino steso nello scantinato con gli occhi pesti, le nocche spappolate e le lacrime chiuse dove nessuno potesse vederle. _Diventa più forte. Diventa spietato. Diventa più duro._ Poi la sua mano nel buio, e l’unica voce che mette a tacere le altre: “Onii-chan, siamo insieme”. 

Spesso Shun gli stringeva la maglia. La teneva in pugno, così forte che al mattino era sgualcita. Una notte Ikki si addormentò su un fianco e si svegliò sentendolo rannicchiato contro la schiena. Un calore lenitivo, che attingeva dalla fonte immacolata dell’infanzia, ma non solo. Anche un calore denso, adulto. Una goccia che strisciava sopra il limite e poi oltre, intorbidendo l’acqua.  
Ogni notte da allora, Ikki si avvicinò a Shun di un centimetro per volta.  
Ogni notte da allora, Shun scivolò vicino a Ikki sempre prima.  

 

**5. _Ti sento dentro di me, ogni delicato filo di rassomiglianza saldato a fuoco così che non se ne possa più scorgere la fenditura._     **

La dolcezza del succo e quella naturale di Shun attirano su di lui le zanzare. Si muove, le soffia, soffia sulle punture, ma prima le succhia. Segni rosa umidi di saliva sulla pelle tralucente.  
“Pensi mai al tuo addestramento?”  
Shun ha la bocca attaccata all’interno del braccio, quando la allontana fa ‘pop’. “Ogni tanto.”  
“Io ci penso spesso. Non per quello che è successo – non soltanto. È che mi faccio una domanda: perché io?” Siccome Shun lo sta guardando, non vede la zanzare sul suo braccio. Ikki la soffia via. “Nessun altro oltre a me, dai Tempi del Mito, ha ottenuto il Cloth della Fenice.”  
“Nessuno era forte abbastanza.”  
“Non è solo questo. Sono forte, lo so, ma non sono l’unico a esserlo. Non sono neanche l’unico ad aver sofferto, benché un tempo lo credessi. Noi Saint di Athena ci forgiamo nelle lacrime e nel fuoco, tutti quanti. È così che comprendiamo il valore della speranza che è incarnato nella Dea. No, c’è qualcos’altro. Qualcosa che solo io tra tutti avevo.”  
“E hai capito cosa?”  
“Te.”  
Shun si ferma, sbatte gli occhi. Un soffio di vento fa cadere anche l’ultimo fiore rimasto dalla sua treccia, un ibisco. Ikki lo raccoglie, glielo infila nuovamente tra i capelli e resta lì con le dita.  
“Il sacrificio è indispensabile per risvegliare il Cosmo, e lo stesso è la speranza. Ma la Fenice è diversa. Il sacrificio non basta, ci vuole la disperazione. E la disperazione consuma, stavo per scoprirlo a mie spese. Il Cosmo della Fenice è un Cosmo di vita. C’entra con l’istinto di sopravvivenza, ma non solo. Ci deve essere qualcosa che lo supera. Qualcosa che è più forte della morte, più della disperazione. Qualcosa che lo fa bruciare quando ogni forza, ogni senso, ogni istinto si spegne.” Muove le dita tra i suoi capelli. Così setosi, piacevoli al tatto. “Quel qualcosa sei tu. È il pensiero di te. È come quando sono partito, ogni volta. Torno perché devo tornare da te.”  
Shun è ammutolito. Non si muove, ma il mare agitato si esprime per lui. Ha gli occhi lucidi, le guance rosse. Le ciglia tremano come le ali di un colibrì. _Non guardarmi così._ Shun sfiora i petali dell’ibisco, poi la sua mano. Ikki soffia una zanzara dal suo collo e tutto il corpo di suo fratello sembra vibrare per uno spasmo violento.  
“Scusami” dice, “ti ho fatto il solletico?”  
“No” bisbiglia Shun. Ikki passa il pollice su un segno rosso appena sopra la clavicola, soffia di nuovo, più a lungo. Sa che il suo fiato è caldo, non gli può dare sollievo, ciò non di meno Shun trema ed emette anche un piccolo suono che subito dopo imprigiona mordendosi il labbro.  
_Che cosa stiamo facendo?_  
Ikki si avvicina. Passa il pollice lungo la curva del suo collo elegante come un’arpa, arriva alle clavicole, soffia dove l’ha toccato. Shun muove il viso nel palmo della sua mano e schiude le labbra.  
Ikki si allontana, rompe con delicatezza il contatto. Per non fargli male sta scoprendo in sé una cautela impensabile, una pazienza che non credeva possibile. È un tipo di forza diverso, quello che serve a lasciarlo.  
La corrente defluisce dal corpo di Shun, vede le spalle abbassarsi. Tra loro è un’onda che sale, sale, senza mai diventare marea, e che lo stesso li lascia spossati, espugnati.  
Ikki riprende a camminare, se lo lascia indietro. Mette tra loro altra inutile e dolorosa distanza. 

**6. _Metti a tacere lo straordinario corso del tuo corpo e potrai vedere in me, intatte, le tue paure, le tue pene._**

Ikki reimparava a dormire. I pugni si allentavano, gli occhi restavano chiusi più a lungo. Conobbe di nuovo la sensazione di avere la bocca impastata, non la provava da anni. Forse non si poteva chiamarlo “sognare”, ma la sua mente tesseva trame e messaggi seppur essenziali, anziché torturarlo con crudi ricordi, specchio deforme di ciò che era stato. Sognava Shun e Esmeralda, Esmeralda e Shun. Loro i colori primari, le sfumature percepite dal suo inconscio, tanto simili una all’altra da confondersi. Teneva in braccio un bambino, e il bambino era lei; la stringeva, e quando la guardava era lui. 

Una notte Shun si svegliò in preda a un incubo. Non fiatò, non si mosse, ma come sempre Ikki lo percepì a un livello nervoso, le lacrime di suo fratello si abbattevano come disastri naturali sui suoi sensi.  
“Shun” – si girò, scoprendo la sua inaspettata resistenza nel permetterglielo – “Shun” – cercando sua la testa in un groviglio di cuscini – “Shun” – cercando il suo viso, adesso, tra i capelli attaccati alle lacrime, dietro le mani che lo nascondevano – “Shun” – abbracciandolo, infine, come non faceva da quand’erano bambini, sorprendendosi di quanto fosse ancora naturale farlo, e contemporaneamente anche così diverso farlo; i loro corpi si erano modificati, presentavano diversi e nuovi incastri, solo la precisione che li univa era la stessa.  
“Scusa” singhiozzò Shun, capendo di non poter più tacere, “ho solo fatto un brutto sogno, non volevo svegliarti”.  
“Non scusarti, come stai?”  
Shun si muoveva. Tirava su col naso, era sudato, respirava. Era pazzesco, sentirne la vita palpitare a nessuna distanza dalla sua.  
“Bene” rispose, perché era quello che credeva di dover dire, ma poi prese il respiro, ricambiò l’abbraccio, e Ikki capì che forse non mentiva, che stava bene davvero, in un modo che c’entrava con il loro essere vicini in quel momento, con l’essersi trovati senza aver bisogno di cercarsi. Conosceva quel sollievo, ci si stava abituando. Non credeva fosse un bene. Ci sarebbero state nuove battaglie, che avrebbero imposto nuove distanze. Lo spazio vuoto tra loro sarebbe sembrato ancora più freddo.  
Ma adesso erano vicini, e questo li faceva stare bene.  
Ikki non chiese del sogno. I suoi tormenti, le sue angosce, li capì e li prese su di sé. Dormirono allacciati, tanto che quando si svegliarono ebbero difficoltà a trovare ognuno i propri bordi. 

Quel mattino pioveva. La luce grigiolina, l’aria fresca, l’odore d’erba e di terra bagnata - tutti i segni del mondo esterno alla finestra aperta.  
La villa era silente, nessun movimento nelle stanze, né in cucina, anche la luna si era appena ritirata. Nella viscosità del sogno Ikki aprì gli occhi, e vide Shun. Lo vide per la prima volta. Mai, da quando si erano rincontrati, aveva potuto guardarlo così, senza fretta, con la mente riposata, i muscoli distesi in uno stato di conservazione anziché azione.  
Per la prima volta dopo sette anni vide Shun, e quel che vide lo incantò.  
Era cresciuto, non solo in altezza. Il suo corpo d’avorio, scolpito nello sforzo, irrobustito dagli stenti. Il corpo di un atleta, le cui braccia erano abituate a sopportare il peso di catene che ferivano la pelle, le cui cosce si erano infinite volte caricate del dovere di resistere agli impatti, di rialzarsi dopo le cadute, come infinite volte le sue spalle avevano sorretto un compagno ferito, lui per primo.  
Non di meno, come l’avorio era bianco lunare – fresco, liscissimo – con una sua innata grazia, una sua indicibile eleganza.  
E poi, quel viso. Androgino, si direbbe, tutto occhi e ciglia. Più di una volta, da bambino, Ikki aveva sorpreso gli estranei guardarlo, incerti sul determinarne il sesso, e anche adesso che il suo corpo era al di là di ogni dubbio maschile conservava quell’antica malia in sé, un fascino che stava nell’ambiguità dell’eterea, incredibile bellezza.  
Intrigante nell’aspetto, innocente nello sguardo.  
Shun era conturbante. Toccava quegli istinti a cui non si dà nome.  
Nel silenzio, Ikki si scoprì tragicamente disarmato.  
_Lui potrebbe accoglierti. Potrebbe sopportare._  
Shun mosse la testa, vicino al suo braccio. Un mormorio tranquillo.  
_(Sopportare cosa?)_  
Gli spostò i capelli dalle labbra.  
_La tua forza._  
Gli accarezzò la guancia. La spalla.  
_Questo è il viso che anche un dio invidiava._  
Lo sguardo scivolò sui fianchi. Sulle cosce nude, sotto i pantaloni corti del pigiama.  
_Questo è il corpo che anche un dio desiderava._  
Shun parve svegliarsi – ma no, si mosse soltanto, sistemandosi tra le sue braccia. Ikki avvicinò la mano alla sua schiena. Seguì la colonna vertebrale con il pollice, cedette alla curva flessuosa finale, premette il codino appuntito.  
_Non vuoi sapere se a te consegnerebbe quello che ha negato a un dio?_  
Shun aprì gli occhi, frecce dirette sui suoi. Sapeva dove fossero, dove trovarli, come catturarli. E li catturò, tanto che Ikki non si mosse. Non si irrigidì neanche, non sentì tensione. Solo un senso di torpore, una netta sospensione, e il languore della vicinanza che colloso scivolava su di loro, li avvolgeva.  
Shun abbassò lo sguardo. Mosse una mano. Gliela posò sul torace.  
Fu titubante, all’inizio, nell’intuirne la geografia, poi più sicuro mentre la esplorava, come a verificare che fosse, sotto la maglia, uguale a come appariva da fuori. Un tocco delicato, solo con i polpastrelli, che però attirava a sé come un magnete tutta l’energia di Ikki.  
_Non vuoi quello che neanche un dio ha potuto avere?_  
Shun alzò lo sguardo. Quello che non si poteva dire, era tutto lì.  
Una porta sbatté in corridoio, il primo cauto vociare del mattino si diffuse sulle scale. Stava ancora piovendo, ma leggermente.  
Ikki allontanò le mani da Shun.  
Shun, riluttante, allontanò le sue da lui. 

**7. _Ho pianto perché non posso più credere e io amo credere. Posso ancora amare appassionatamente anche senza credere. Ciò significa che amo umanamente._**

La notte ha inghiottito i falò, ma una luna luminosa quasi quanto un sole traccia ancora i suoi sentieri. Loro li seguono in silenzio, scivolando, arrampicandosi, le rocce rilasciano sotto i palmi delle mani il calore accumulato e se ne spogliano, tornando tiepide. Oltre l’insenatura, lo strapiombo. La vecchia della pensione ha detto che nessuno ci va più, dopo la frana e l’ultima marea che si è portata via la spiaggia, ma quello che per gli abitanti è pericoloso per Ikki non è niente, non esiste. Si volta, tornato a terra dopo il salto, come a dover aiutare Shun che invece – _ovviamente_ , si rimprovera – come lui non si è scomposto, sta già camminando sulla sabbia scura sistemandosi distrattamente il fiore che si è un po’ spostato.  
Ikki non deve aiutarlo, non deve proteggerlo – ora non più. Eppure ha bisogno di doverlo fare, ha bisogno di crederlo, perché se non può proteggerlo allora cosa può fare per lui? Hyoga può consolarlo, Shiryu rassicurarlo, Seiya farlo sorridere. Da quando è nato Ikki l’ha solo protetto, e adesso non sa fare altro. Ha bisogno che suo fratello abbia bisogno di lui, ma gli fa piacere anche che non ce l’abbia. Lo rende orgoglioso e insieme un po’ triste.  
“Nii-san” dice Shun, “tu credi che io sia una specie di angelo, ma non è così. Non sono perfetto, sai?”  
“Come no” sorride Ikki, “sei un frignone e non riesci a importi, vuoi che proprio io non lo sappia?”  
“Sono anche egoista, a volte.”  
“Questa è l’unica cosa che non sei, Shun. Mai.”  
Lui lo guarda, e sorride, come un bambino che è stufo di avere un segreto, ma è soddisfatto di essere riuscito a tenerlo per tanto tempo: “Davvero, Nii-san? Invece sono stato debole, più di una volta, e questo mi ha reso egoista.” Si china e si riempie la mani di sabbia. Le apre, ma nella conca non c’è vento, resta ferma. “Quando hai fermato il tuo pugno, e Hades ti ha detto con la mia bocca che la mia vita per te valeva di più di quella di milioni di persone…in quel momento, io…anche se solo per un attimo, e mi sento in colpa anche solo a ripeterlo, adesso…io sono stato felice.” Ikki non risponde. Shun fa cadere la sabbia, poi sfrega le mani e si alza. Senza aspettarlo, ricomincia a camminare. ****

**8. _In me potrai vedere l’amore che era stato escluso dalle passioni e in te potrò vedere le passioni escluse dall’amore._**

Poi, fu un’unica cascata. Sensazioni che s’infransero impetuose ad ogni minimo, prima insignificante gesto. Uno sguardo dal basso, la chiostra dei denti. Labbra, mai così presenti nei suoi pensieri. Gli sbadigli di Shun già alle sette, fingere di non notare la fretta crescente e il suo stridere con la lentezza in cui sprofondava la stanza appena si sdraiavano, come se ogni movimento fosse sottoposto all’improvviso a un’indicibile pressione. La dita di Shun che scivolavano sulle sue braccia. Ci parlava sopra, perché non significasse niente, ma significava tutto. Le dita di Ikki che cercavano con ogni scusa i suoi capelli. Poi gli abbracci, Shun che si faceva il nido sopra la sua spalla, un bacio sulla testa, solo uno. Nient’altro, ma c’era altro. In una dimensione interna a loro che talvolta traboccava dalle pelli o dai battiti fugaci delle palpebre. Gli occhi di Shun, finestre socchiuse sui suoi desideri. Se avesse provato ad entrarci lui non gli avrebbe impedito di farlo, come non gli aveva impedito di morderlo sotto il collo, per scherzo – da piccolo si fingeva un lupo, lo inseguiva e Shun si nascondeva, ridendo e scappando sulle gambette malferme – e quel gioco aveva devastato come neanche i colpi più potenti il suo cervello. L’odore di Shun. La gola vulnerabile di Shun. Le gambe di Shun, ora forti, che anziché scappare si agitavano, lo respingevano, lo costringevano a bloccarle con le sue, a spalancarle per tenerlo fermo col suo peso. I fremiti del corpo, del respiro di Shun.  
Una notte si addormentarono entrambi su un fianco, Shun con la schiena contro il suo torace, Ikki con un braccio sopra il suo, la mano sulla sua, sulla sua pancia, per racchiuderlo. Era la cosa più perfetta che gli fosse mai successa, e la sporcò. Se ne strappò, e strapparsene lo peggiorò. Dove c’era un accordo privato, un reciproco non detto, adesso c’era la reazione vergognosa del suo corpo, esplicita e violenta come lui. C’era il senso di colpa, di nuovo, e faceva schifo.   

Trovò scuse per giorni, dopo quella volta. Fingeva di non cogliere i segnali, di voler dormire solo che suvvia, abbiamo un’età, non siamo grandi per le ninna nanne? Fingeva e suo fratello lo capì. Sulla soglia, una sera, lo scrutò da sotto quelle ciglia incantatrici e disse a voce bassa: “Nii-san, credi che non lo senta anch’io?” Si toccò la pancia. “È come una percussione qui.”  

 

**9. _Smetti di tremare e di agitarti e di affannarti e di imprecare e ritrova il tuo centro, che sono io._** __

È ciò che hanno descritto, anche di più; una scavatura verticale dentro il cuore delle cose, lontana da tutto, meno che dal mare. L’acqua ha modellato intorno a sé nei secoli l’abbraccio della roccia, e di smeraldo come lei, altrettanto limpido nell’incresparsi, Shun avanza con la bocca aperta, raccoglie il biancore della luna insieme alla vegetazione, che si arrampica sulle pareti. Occhi che si spogliano della corolla malinconica che normalmente li incornicia e finalmente si rivelano nel loro unico, purissimo bagliore. Occhi che hanno suscitato in Ikki una devozione che nemmeno Athena stessa è mai riuscita ad eguagliare. Occhi che hanno visto in lui ciò che doveva diventare, che l’hanno guidato e hanno compiuto il suo destino. Occhi di un ragazzo di quindici anni che tocca una stalagmite, incuriosito, poi si gira, guarda lui, e sorride.  
“È incredibile.”  
“Lo so”.  
Shun appoggia la guancia alla pietra.  
“Nii-san,” comincia, “quando mi hai detto che non puoi rinunciare alla rabbia, non intendevi forse al dolore?”  
Lui non risponde.  
“Ti sei così abituato al dolore che non sai come vivresti in sua assenza?”  
“Forse” ammette. “Temo di trovarmi senza niente che mi sia altrettanto famigliare.”  
“Neanche me?”  
“Tu a volte mi confondi.”  
“In che senso?”  
“Mi disarmi. Un attimo mi sembra di capire cosa pensi, quello dopo non ne ho idea.”  
“Allora chiedi.”  
Lui sorride. Shun gonfia le guance e abbraccia mogio la stalagmite.  
“Sei tu che mi confondi” mormora.  
_A cosa stai pensando? Cosa provi veramente?_  
“Nii-san, non voglio legarti. Né cambiarti, né spaventarti.”  
“Non sono spaventato.”  
“Io invece sì, perché temo di perderti.”  
_Lo temo anch’io, e non ci sono sentimenti o desideri che giustifichino questo rischio. Tutto è volatile, però tu, solo tu, non sei negoziabile._  
“Non mi perderai, è impossibile.”  
“Grazie. Ma vedi, io sono felice. Anche quando mi viene da piangere, o mi fai arrabbiare perché non parli…quando siamo insieme, Nii-san, io sono sempre felice.” Non lo sembra, adesso. Sorride, ma è un sorriso triste. “Ho accettato che è strano, e che non dovrei sentirmi così, ma se questo è il prezzo per averti in questa vita, mi va bene. So riconoscere il male, l’ho avuto dentro, e so benissimo che non c’è l’ombra del male, in quello che provo. Per questo ho deciso di accettarlo senza tormentarmi, e di lasciarmi essere felice.”  
Ikki non sa se lui lo stia guardando. Stringe i denti, non può muovere nemmeno un muscolo, perché se lo facesse griderebbe: _non c’è male, ma non c’è nemmeno solo bene, perché io non sono come te; io voglio invaderti come ti ha invaso il male, vomitarti la mia rabbia, la mia angoscia e la mia fame dentro al cuore, riempirti fino all’orlo dei miei demoni e usarti per purificarmi in te. Siamo così fittamente intrecciati, noi due, non riusciamo neanche più a distinguere cosa vogliamo uno dall’altro? L’ancestrale groviglio delle nostre radici sarà pure sacro, ma ha fatto un casino._  
Lui si arrende al suo silenzio. “Comunque non ti sto chiedendo niente, solo che anche tu capisca che puoi essere felice.” Una crepa, nella voce. Dura un attimo. “E se non ci riuscissi tu da solo, allora spero che qualcuno compirà questo miracolo per te. Anche se quel qualcuno non dovessi essere io.”  
“Certo che saresti tu.”  
Shun lo sta guardando. Ha gli occhi lucidi, le guance imporporate. Ikki lo sa perché anche lui lo sta guardando, adesso, e non gli può mentire. Shun sorride. Si morde l’angolo del labbro, come a trattenersi, a non sorridere di più o a non piangere, ma non ci riesce. Scivola dietro la stalagmite, per non farglielo vedere, lo sente tirare su col naso. Dopo un po’ si sporge, poi con gli occhi liquidi fa quella cosa di guardarlo fisso, cioè ammaliarlo, e sparisce ancora.  
_Chi potrebbe, se non tu?_  
Ikki sente prima le bretelle. Si sganciano, cadono al suolo. Il fruscio della maglietta. La cintura, seguita dai pantaloni.  
Shun esce da dietro la roccia, in mutande. Si volta e si toglie anche quelle. Poi lo guarda da dietro la spalla, solo con il fiore addosso.  
“Ci facciamo il bagno?” Un sorriso timido, con cui però lo prende in giro. “Non vergognarti, siamo fratelli.” 

**10. _Mi arrendo a essere sincero, perché se ti amo vuol dire che condividiamo le medesima fantasia, la medesima follia._**

Non avevano mai litigato prima. Un attimo posate, sedie, passi svelti – erano quasi tutti lì, quel giorno - e quello dopo Shun che non parlava. Gli bastava solo questo, non serviva che gridasse; era il modo in cui gli nascondeva il cuore, tenendolo stretto in pugno per non farglielo vedere.  
Erano bastate tre parole, dette con studiata leggerezza: “Io parto domani”. Tre parole per spezzare la cosa più bella in quella stanza.  
Shun chiese: “È colpa mia? È perché ti sono stato sempre appiccicato?”  
“No” rispose, ma era un sì. Erano stati così-vicini che adesso qualsiasi distanza sembrava troppo-lontani. _Mi hai già permesso di farti del male in passato, mi perdoneresti nello stesso modo se te ne facessi ancora?_  
Si avvicinò cauto a lui e contò una lacrima.  
_Non posso restare qui sapendo che se ti ferissi tu non mi odieresti.  
Dimmi che saresti pronto a respingermi, che non ti fidi di me. _  
Shun si sfregò gli occhi, fingendo di farsi forza.  
_Sanno gli dei quant’è difficile lasciarti, quando mi guardi così._  
“Ti faccio sempre piangere.”  
“Solo perché sei un testone.”  
“Non riesco più a stare qui. Le passeggiate in giardino, i domestici…come faccio a vivere così?”  
“Mi dispiace che non ci sia una guerra.”  
“Lo sai cosa intendo…”  
“No, non lo so, perché tu non me lo dici!” Aveva alzato la voce. Sembrava stupito lui stesso, quasi non sapesse che il suo corpo ne aveva la facoltà. Si morse il labbro, ma servì poco. “Avevi promesso che saremmo stati sempre insieme, invece non fai altro che partire e io non so perché!”  
Ikki provò a toccarlo, ma lui si ritrasse. Si ferì da solo, con quel gesto. Iniziò a piangere come un bambino.  
_Shun, maledizione, voglio stringerti.  
Stringerti non come ti stringevo un tempo, ma come mi pento di non aver mai stretto Esmeralda. Come un uomo vuole stringere una donna. _  
“Io riesco a muovermi soltanto se intorno non ho niente da rompere. Come posso perdere qualcosa, se non ho niente da perdere?” Aprì le dita, dolevano per la tensione. “Quando sto troppo con te mi rammollisco. Inizio a chiedermi che cosa proverei se ti perdessi, a sperare di non dover più combattere. Ma se ho troppa paura di perderti, come posso combattere per proteggerti?”  
“Quindi vorresti non aver niente da perdere? Se non temi niente, non ami niente. Ma se non ami niente, a che serve combattere?”  
Non riuscì a non farlo, urlò. “Questo vale per voi, non per me! Questo posto mi toglie la rabbia, Shun! Tu me la togli!”  
Lo capì solo così, guardando il viso intimorito di suo fratello, che quello era il punto: lui era una bestia. Il Bronze Saint selvatico, il ragazzo-lupo. Aveva imparato a non nuocere al branco isolandosi, a vegliarlo in disparte e non avvelenarlo coi suoi malumori, con la sua incapacità di essere sincero senza essere brutale. Col tempo era cambiato, ma non abbastanza. C’era qualcosa in lui che continuava a dimenarsi, che ruggiva, non aveva pace, e non doveva averla. Doveva essere feroce, invece, avere sempre fame, altrimenti…  
“Credi che avrei la stessa forza, senza rabbia?” Parlò con voce calma, questa volta. Rassegnata. “Io sono la vostra artiglieria pesante. Il mio Cosmo è aggressivo, per questo è forte. Mi serve quella forza, per proteggervi. Per proteggere te.”  
Si fermò. Si accorse che tremava solo quando Shun raccolse come un oggetto smarrito e delicato la sua mano. Nessuno lo toccava come se il suo corpo fosse vivo, umano, fragile – soltanto Shun.  
“Ricordi la battaglia contro Nettuno? Gli altri avevano le Gold Cloth, ma io avevo te. Mentre ci stringevamo, sentivo i nostri Cosmi uniti diventare immensi. Non mi sono più sentito così forte, nemmeno nell’Elisio.” Si posò la sua mano sulla guancia. Quel contatto tiepido, umido di lacrime, calmò i nervi di Ikki e lo sommerse come la risacca.  
_Lo vedi cosa intendo?_ pensò, esausto.  
“Eravamo al limite” disse, “potevamo non farcela. Ti ho stretto perché se quella fosse stata la fine, dovevi sapere che l’ultima cosa che si era messa fra te e la morte ero io.” Gli asciugò una lacrima col pollice, sopra lo zigomo. “Noi siamo Saint di Athena, Shun. Un giorno qualcosa ci ucciderà, e se arriverà a te significherà che è stata più forte di me. Ma ti prometto questo: quando verrà quel giorno, l’ultima cosa che vedrai sarà tuo fratello che muore per cercare di difenderti.”  
“Io non voglio che tu mi difenda” sbottò Shun, “voglio che tu mi porti con te!” Appoggiò la fronte contro il suo petto. “Voglio venire con te!”  
Ikki gli cinse la testa con una mano, mentre piangeva.  
“Non avresti una vita normale” gli disse, pur sapendo benissimo che non l’avrebbero mai avuta, come non l’avevano avuta in passato. Shun non lo pensò, o lo pensò e non lo disse, perché tenendosi alla sua maglia rispose: “Non voglio una vita normale, voglio una vita con te.” 

**11. _Ciò che hai bruciato, spezzato e strappato è ancora nelle mie mani: io sono il custode di fragili cose e di te ho custodito ciò che è indissolubile._**

_“Vorrei portarti dove non ci conosce nessuno” aveva detto. “Un posto dove l’alba sorga presto e il sole cali tardi. Uno dove il mare ha il colore dei tuoi occhi e la sabbia quello dell’interno dei tuoi polsi. Non riesco a immaginare niente di più bello di così.”_

Scivola in acqua come se fosse acqua lui stesso; ecco che la natura lo acclama, le onde lo abbracciano, cori di gocce cantano la linea del suo braccio mentre lo alza per annodarsi i capelli. Shun si mescola al quadro con tale semplicità che sembra, a Ikki, di riconsegnarlo al luogo a cui appartiene, alle forze che gliel’hanno affidato, e il pensiero lo rende nervoso - _lui è mio_.  
Poi Shun si volta, cerca il suo sguardo, e gli elementi che compongono il mondo, prima fissi in posizione ben precisa, iniziano a disporsi in cerchio attorno a lui. Ikki non è nessuno, per sottrarsi a quel sorriso – persino l’asse terrestre a suo cospetto compie una flessione.  

_“Nasconderemmo le Cloth, fingeremmo che siano bagagli. Chiederemmo una stanza per due, ma dormiremmo così, in un unico letto. Non diremmo a nessuno che siamo fratelli, così a un certo punto lo scorderemmo anche noi.”_

Shun lo attira a sé. Non serve che gli parli, il suo collo è sufficiente. Le sue spalle piccole ma solide, ben fatte. La curva di violino della schiena, che rivela i tasti da lui già percorsi delle vertebre, mentre si china per raccogliere una pietra dal fondale. Si nasconde dietro ai sassi, poi si sporge e sparisce di nuovo, mostrando scorci bianchi di corpo come una ninfa disinibita.  
Se non fosse così puro. Non perché sia ingenuo, o non conosca la malizia. È puro perché tutto ciò che fa sgorga diritto dal suo cuore, che è lucente. Non può offrire ambiguità, soltanto sentimento. Autentico, incontaminato, un sentimento da cui si può bere solo con le mani, impossibile da definire, da corrompere, da diluire.  
È di questo che ha paura Ikki, non del sentimento in sé, ma di non meritarlo, di non esserne all’altezza. Perché non riesce più mentire, tra di loro c’è qualcosa che li assale. Totalizza i loro stimoli vitali, trasforma il sollievo di vedersi in gioia estrema, il timore in un mantra a due voci che risuona anche sul campo di battaglia – _Nii-san! Shun!_  
È gravità; esercita una forza d’attrazione che trascende la distanza, cosicché se Shun ha bisogno di lui Ikki se lo sente nelle ossa, le molecole del sangue sono richiamate dalle sue.  
Non è solo perché sono fratelli. È perché i loro Cosmi sono affini dal Tempo del Mito e si sono cercati in ogni forma fino a nascere uno accanto all’altro in questa epoca, come fratelli.  
È perché – Shun.  
È lui, il motivo.

_“E mangeremmo frutta fresca? Faremmo il bagno in mare aperto in piena notte?”_

Era lui dentro la culla, lui nei fiori a Death Queen Island, lui sul viso roseo di Esmeralda. Anche nella morte, lui che risuonava nell’oblio.  
Il baricentro, la parte di sé che era convinto di aver perso, in realtà era sempre stata lì. Fin dall’inizio, era sempre stato Shun.

_“Solo se non ti allontani troppo, non vorrei doverti ripescare.”  
“Guarda che nuoto benissimo, Nii-san, la mia prova l’ho fatta sott’acqua, non lo sai? Potrei dover essere io a salvarti.”  
“L’hai già fatto.” Gli sorrise. “Lo fai sempre.”_

Adesso è a un passo dalla riva, il suo personale precipizio.  
Shun lo sta guardando, gli occhi due strapiombi tra l’adesso e il dopo, basterebbe un passo. In bilico sul filo, loro due tra cielo e baratro.  
Uno sguardo che non contiene nessun pensiero, solo sguardo.  
L’acqua che conduce un unico flusso di desiderio.  
Ikki si toglie le scarpe. _(Sei ancora in tempo, fermati adesso.)_  
Si toglie la maglia, afferrandola da dietro, esponendo in un solo strattone cicatrici, croste, bruciature. _(Copriti, ma non l’hai visto? È una farfalla e tu sei un toro da battaglia, carne da macello.)_  
Shun non smette di guardarlo. È rapito, incantato da lui.  
_Ecco il cuore, puoi colpirlo. È sopra il fegato e sotto i polmoni, non lo sto più nascondendo._  
Il battito delle ciglia di Shun attira idrogeno, polveri, plasma; la Fenice infiamma le sue stelle e tutte insieme esplodono formando nebulose, come supernove. _(Gli farai del male. Gli rovinerai la vita, gli succederà quello che è già successo a Esmeralda.)_  
Ikki non indossa biancheria. Si leva i pantaloni.  
_(È troppo tardi, non si torna indietro. Idiota, te ne pentirai.)_  
_Non ho niente da nasconderti. Tu sei l’altra metà di me._

_“E poi?” domandò Shun, con il sorriso sprofondato nel cuscino._

Entra in mare, nel suo campo gravitazionale. Lui lo attende a una galassia di distanza, l’ultimo oggetto visibile a occhio nudo nello spazio. Non si muove, lascia che sia Ikki a avvicinarsi, ma ogni passo innalza un canto ritmico assordante che si espande, arriva a lui e si infrange sui suoi sensi, con una vitalità che se fosse meno robusto lo farebbe vacillare. È nella sua spirale, adesso, varca i suoi lattiginosi anelli che come catene di difesa si dispongono concentrici per contenerlo, ma si aprono per lui senza esitare.  
Shun lo sta aspettando al centro. Una meravigliosa nana bianca al limite, che sta aspettando solo lui per collassare. Allunga una mano e gli tocca il torace. È ancora contuso sopra lo stomaco, dove ha preso in pieno senza armatura il colpo di Hades.  
“Scusami” dice Ikki, “so di non essere un bello spettacolo.”  
“Sei perfetto” risponde Shun, tramortito.  
Ikki gli prende la mano, la bacia.  
Gli prende il viso tra le mani e le sue dita indelicate sciolgono senza volerlo il nodo dei capelli, che ricadono arruffati sulle spalle.  
_Tu sei perfetto. È inspiegabile, ingiusto, che ti accontenti di me._  
“Sarò sempre tuo fratello. Non mi perderai, qualunque cosa accada.”  
Shun annuisce appena, ma il suo pomo piccolo come un nocciolo trema.  
“Voglio quello che vuoi darmi” dice Ikki. “Qualunque cosa sia, niente di più. Se vorrai potrai riprendertela, io lo accetterò. Ma devo sapere cosa pensi tu. Non posso sbagliarmi, su questo. Te lo chiederò solo una volta, ti prego di essere sincero: cosa vuoi che sia, per te?”  
Per un attimo è come se Shun sparisse, non fosse più lì. È così preso a guardarlo, a ascoltarlo, che sembra quasi che non riesca a credere a quello che sente, e sparisce nei suoi stessi occhi. Occhi da cui poi riemerge, per dire: “Tutto, Nii-san.”  
Tocca le sue dita, l’osso del suo polso.  
“Mio fratello.”  
Scivola sull’avambraccio, fino al gomito.  
“Un mio compagno.”  
Ancora su, fino alla spalla.  
“Il mio migliore amico.”  
Si ferma sul collo e la vena inizia a battere come lui vuole.  
“Il mio amante.”  
L’acqua si sta scaldando, ribolle in un’unica pulsazione.  
La mano di Ikki affonda tra i suoi capelli e lo afferra sotto la nuca. 

_“Poi sentiremmo entrambi quella percussione. E non ricorderemmo più nessun motivo per non ascoltarla.”_

Il fiore di ibisco cade. Credeva che Shun ci tenesse, continuava a toccarlo, invece neanche se ne accorge quando Ikki lo attira a sé.  
Sente il suo respiro, e si lacera l’universo.  
Sente le sue labbra e l’universo, così aperto, ha i suoi colori. 

**12. _Voglio amarti selvaggiamente. Non voglio parole, ma grida inarticolate, dal fondo più primitivo del mio essere._**

Non è come bere dopo una lunga arsura. È più come incendiare una terra già bruciata dal sole, come far piovere sul ghiaccio acqua bollente.

C’è un secondo in cui si smarginano; l’Ikki che ha cullato Shun bambino, l’Ikki che lo sta baciando. Poi le cose si ricalibrano dopo lo scossone e lui è lo stesso Ikki, che non può più separarsi dallo stesso Shun.  
Ikki non sa come reagire alle carezze, ma scopre che sa reagire alla sua bocca, alle richieste che gli fa, alle risposte che gli dà.  
È fuoco liquido, sospiri. Denti, lingue ruvide e labbra soffici, palati caldi. I suoi mugolii, così eccitanti.  
Shun lo eccita, adesso può dirlo. Può accettare il martirio, per questo. Per lui che reagisce al suo tocco come un diamante alla luce, lui che di Ikki ha conservato per anni speranze, paure, ingenuità, debolezze, le accettate al posto suo, le ha protette al posto suo, le ha amate al posto suo. Ikki è pronto a riprenderle, adesso, perché sa che non può permettersi ripensamenti, se vuole amarlo deve amarlo tutto e dando tutto. Shun non merita tensioni, distorsioni, mezzi tentativi e spettri del passato. Merita amore, in tutti i modi in cui può darglielo.  
“Ikki” sussurra lui, come se pregasse. Vuole che lo prenda, anche i pori della pelle lo stanno inspirando. Mugolii lo guidano alla scoperta del luogo segreto in cui ha nascosto una pallina morbida di desiderio che soltanto le sue dita possono toccare. Immagina di stringerla, strizzarla, succhiarla, accarezzarla. Immagina di giocare con lui come con un gattino, immagina le loro membra avvinte in un groviglio stretto e loro due trafitti da una gioia talmente violenta da lasciarli straziati.  
Shun si muove e i loro sessi si toccano.  
Si muove di nuovo e si sfregano, in una deflagrazione di sospiri.  
“Shun” boccheggia Ikki, “aspetta.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Che mi calmi.”  
“Non devi calmarti.”  
“Invece sì, non voglio farti male.”  
“Non me ne farai.”  
“E se non riuscissi a controllarmi?”  
“Se non mi baci sarò io a non controllarmi, scoppierò di nuovo a piangere.”  
“E se ti baciassi fino a non riuscire più a fermarmi?”  
Shun sorride. “Allora piangerò di gioia.” 

Lo solleva come fosse senza peso, una foglia al vento.  
Braccia intorno al collo, gambe intorno alla vita; braccia intorno alla vita e mani scure sulle cosce, che gocciolano mentre escono dal mare; pancia contro pancia, petto contro petto, bocche contro bocche, contro spalle, contro gole – pelle contro pelle, a respirarsi.  
Depositarlo sulla riva, restare in ginocchio ad ammirarlo, coi riflessi lunari dell’acqua che gli sfarfallano addosso, e sapere che è schiuso così per lui, che è solo lui che sta aspettando. Ikki gli è già dentro, non con la carne, ma con tutto il resto. È il respiro agitato nella sua pancia, i brividi sulle sue cosce, il sangue che alimenta la tensione del suo sesso e che gli imporpora le guance.  
Lui gli ha reso lucide le labbra – le ha anche tagliate in un angolo, con i suoi baci violenti. Le braccia di Shun lo reclamano, Ikki si inchina a lui e lo accolgono, lo avvolgono, insieme alle gambe che lo stringono.  
Shun lo bacia. Ride nel bacio e Ikki ride con lui.  
_Non ha paura di me. Come ho potuto pensare che ne avrebbe avuta?_  
“Non so cosa fare” ammette. “In tutti i sensi.”  
“Neanche io” risponde Shun, per niente preoccupato. “L’importante è che non stacchi mai più le tue mani da me.” 

Non somiglia a nient’altro.  
La sensazione di Shun è paragonabile solo a Shun.  
Essere finalmente alla distanza giusta, cioè senza distanza.  
Shun ha dentro il mare, lo culla e lo travolge, ogni movimento è come una grandinata sui suoi sensi. Non c’è disequilibrio, niente di uno che schiacci l’altro. Ikki non si tira indietro davanti alla grazia di Shun, Shun non soccombe sotto le spinte brutali di Ikki. Il fuoco li brucia ma non li consuma, le catene li stringono senza legarli. Shun che ripete il suo nome, che dice “Nii-san è bellissimo, ti sento dentro di me”, Ikki che quasi non respira e risponde: “Anch’io ti sento dentro di me”. Shun che si morde le dita e Ikki che gliele toglie, che gli inchioda le braccia al suolo, risale con le mani fino a prendere le sue - un intreccio di dita e capelli - e tenendolo così continua a penetrarlo, mentre non riescono a lasciarsi gli occhi. Non c’è pudore, né imbarazzo, né malizia. Solo erotismo, che sgorga puro dai loro ventri e li incolla insieme. A un certo punto gli ansiti diventano singhiozzi, le grida lamenti, e Ikki vede che Shun sta piangendo. Si ferma di colpo, spaventato, gli chiede amore cosa c’è, ti ho fatto male, perdonami, smettiamo.  
“Non provarci!” singhiozza lui, poi ride. “Mi vergogno. Piango perché sto morendo di piacere.”  
Ikki sorride. Morde quella bocca che ha deciso tutto e non lo sa. La bocca che ha seguito in capo al mondo, fuori dalla morte, fino a qui.  
“Allora abituati. D’ora in poi ti farò piangere soltanto di piacere.”

C’è un coperchio di cielo rotondo e loro sul fondo, come in un’anfora. La luna si è spostata e adesso tutto è stelle, sciabordio e respiri.  
“Quello è un pezzo della Vergine” dice Shun, indicando. “E più in là non si vede, ma c’è il Leone. Sono sempre visibili insieme.”  
“Così al Leone tocca correre in aiuto della Vergine. Povero Leone.”  
Shun protesta, prova a muoversi, ma Ikki ride e lo trattiene su di sé. Lo guarda e vede che i suoi occhi brillano felici. Lo bacia e sente che in quel bacio rumoroso, solo labbra, ci sono i loro giochi da bambini, così come nei loro corpi nudi, ancora stretti, c’è il racconto di un’intimità infantile.  
Non si sente audace, più uomo.   
Si sente innocente, invece, tornato pulito.  
“Non è stato strano, vero?” chiede Shun, e si mordicchia un po’ il sorriso. Ikki sa perfettamente cosa intende, dice “no” e non serve altro, c’è già tutto. Amarlo ha espulso le tossine. Lui ha succhiato il suo veleno e ne è uscito indenne, sano come un giunco.  
_Come al solito ti avevo sottovalutato, amore mio.  
Credevo di condannarti, ma sei stato tu a purificarmi. _  
Shun sorride, sollevato. Si appoggia sul suo petto e tamburella con le dita, imitando il battito del cuore.  
“Perché ti mordevi, mentre facevamo l’amore?”  
‘Fare l’amore’. Ikki deve abituarsi a sentirglielo dire, ma non vuol dire che non gli piaccia sentirglielo dire, o che non vorrebbe sentirlo per ore. Si guarda il braccio sinistro, la chiostra scavata dei denti, che sta sanguinando. Ha capito che Shun ama i suoi segni. Che lui è per Shun l’incarnazione della forza come Shun per lui lo è della dolcezza. Non sono opposti che si attraggono, loro due, sono il prodotto uno dell’altro, la conseguenza uno dell’altro. Sono uno l’intimo e segreto bisogno dell’altro.  
“Per trattenermi. Restare a terra. Shun, vorrei farti cose…” Gli accarezza una spalla. “Anche lasciarsi andare troppo non è saggio.”   
Shun era sdraiato, ma si alza. Bacia un segno, a quattro zampe. “Nii-san, io non so cosa succederà fuori da qui. Ma finché siamo qui, prendimi come vuoi, tutte le volte che vuoi.” Lo guarda dal basso. Gli occhi verdi, con le ciglia come piume di pavone. “Ciò che non ti fa dormire, brucialo dentro di me. I desideri del tuo corpo, e quelli del tuo cuore, voglio realizzarli tutti.” Gli prende una mano. Arrossisce un po’, ma lo stesso gli succhia due dita, che Ikki gli passa sulle labbra. Shun le guida sul collo, sul petto. Sul capezzolo, che si indurisce. Ikki si avvicina col viso e lo bacia, comincia a leccarlo – somiglia a una piccola mandorla, ma è rosa come un pesco. Shun tiene i gemiti dentro e gli abbraccia la testa, tremando. “Fai l’amore con me finché non sarai sazio, e se non lo sarai mai, allora non smettere mai.”  
Ikki lo tiene a sé, ha i suoi capelli sulla fronte.  
_Da quant’è che ti volevo?_  
Gli stringe le cosce, il sedere.  
_A furia di ignorarlo, il desiderio mi si era incarnito dentro._  
“In effetti” dice con la voce roca, più sicura di quanto non sia in realtà, “sono davvero stanco dell’inferno”. Gli morde un fianco, l’osso del bacino. _Davvero posso averti?_ Se lo tira in braccio, finché non ce l’ha davanti. _Posso abituarmi all’idea di non doverti più lasciare?_ Shun gli si preme vicino e Ikki lo stringe a sé. “Prenditi le tue responsabilità e portami dritto in paradiso.”

**13. _Pospongo la morte vivendo, soffrendo, sbagliando, rischiando, donando, perdendo._**

Il giorno li sorprende già intenti ad amarsi, ancora mezzi addormentati, immersi nel languore del sonno più intimamente riposante che entrambi abbiano mai sperimentato. È pigro, senza urgenza, il corpo di Shun lo riaccoglie come non si fosse accorto della sua assenza e Ikki tiene il petto aderente alla sua schiena, la bocca sul suo orecchio, perché i gemiti non buchino anzitempo la membrana di piacevole torpore.  
“Sto ancora sognando?” chiede Shun, dolcemente. “Perché l’ho sognato tanto, Nii-san. Mi sentivo in colpa, non sapevo cosa fare. Ma l’ho sognato così tanto.” 

Poi di nuovo in acqua, mentre fanno il bagno. A seconda di dove lo assaggia la pelle di Shun ha un sapore diverso, ma ora sa tutta di sale. È l’odore che è sempre lo stesso, un odore che assorbe il suo, lo trattiene, infine lo rilascia in un afrore seduttivo che scioglie il fulcro delle resistenze di Ikki e lo invade, invade la sua essenza.  
Lo coglie alle spalle, per intimidirlo, gli tiene le mani ferme sulla stalagmite opalescente e chiede: “Credi che sarebbe irrispettoso, se ti prendessi così?”  
“Nii-san, tu sei sempre irrispettoso. Ma confesso che non mi dispiace.”  
Ikki ride contro il suo collo, mentre sposta i capelli bagnati. “Tu mi consumerai, Shun. Brucerò davvero tutto e tu dovrai cercarti qualcun altro. Una ragazza, magari. Quella…come si chiamava?”  
“Per quanto sia intensa, non credo che June regga il confronto con te. Forse un ragazzo sarebbe meglio.”  
“Ehi” lo rimprovera, con un pizzico sul sedere, e lui ride: “Nii-san, ti prendo in giro. Sai benissimo che parlerei solo di te.”  
“Ah sì? E diresti tutto?”  
“Tutto.”  
“Proprio tutto?”  
“Tutto.”  
Ikki gli tiene fermi i fianchi e scivola dentro di lui con un unico colpo, come non aveva ancora mai fatto. “Anche questo?”   
Shun sussulta, trattiene il fiato. Non un mugolio di dispiacere, dalla bocca, solo un tenero e lascivo sì.  
“E cosa gli diresti?”  
Ricomincia a respirare. “Che ho amato un uomo.” Asseconda il movimento del suo corpo, lo invita più profondamente in sé. “Che era il maestoso Saint della Fenice.” L’acqua evapora e ribolle intorno a loro. “Che era mio fratello.” Singhiozza, allunga una mano per tenerlo fermo come a pregarlo di restare lì. “E che quando era dentro di me, niente di tutto questo importava.” 

Avvicinandosi alla superficie il pomeriggio si fa più aggressivo e l’odore del mare più leggero. Un soffio d’aria afosa spinge sabbia nella scavatura, il riverbero dell’acqua nella grotta si allontana.  
Guarda in basso e vede che Shun si è fermato, sta esitando. Così vestito quasi non lo riconosce, è di nuovo frangibile, gli abiti logori ne coprono il vigore e l’allegria spregiudicata, insieme ai baci rossi, i morsi, i graffi della pietra – Ikki ne ha di suoi, pizzicano sulla schiena, sui fianchi, sulle spalle, gli piace vederli sbucare da sotto le maniche. Shun alza lo sguardo e non serve che parli, Ikki capisce. Il timore di tornare al mondo, di offrire quel sentimento al mondo, al ghigno del fato, alle fauci del tempo.  
_Non temere, gli vorrebbe dire, perché è vero, questo amore è nuovo come il giorno, ma anche antico come l’universo. E non pensare che io non abbia paura, che non mi chieda che cosa ci aspetti fuori di qui.  
Ci saranno nuove prove, nuove guerre? Sarò abbastanza forte da affrontarle insieme a voi, nonostante stia lasciando sul fondo di questa grotta quel che restava della rabbia? Sono felice, e sono spaventato perché non ho modo di proteggere questa felicità, di rinforzarla, di nasconderla dove nessuno possa togliermela. Il viso che ho visto nascere, potrò vederlo anche invecchiare o mi verrà strappato via ancora perfetto, identico al giorno in cui l’ho preso finalmente tra le mani e l’ho baciato? _  
Shun abbassa lo sguardo, si torce le dita. Ikki non riesce a parlare.  
_Dubita degli dei, della fortuna, non di noi, perché sarò con te._  
Shun apre la bocca, la voce gli trema. “Nii-san” comincia, “io volevo ringraziarti. Questi giorni insieme, e questa notte…è stato…” – _fermo, non dire che è stato bellissimo_ – “…è stato bellissimo, e io non…non te ne vorrò se…”  
“Se cosa?” lo interrompe. Bruscamente, se ne pente, ma non fa in tempo a scusarsi che Shun sta cercando di sorridere: “Ecco, vedi, sono già lagnoso. Scusa, non volevo. È solo che… Nii-san, per tutta la vita ti sei preso cura di me. Non sei obbligato a…” – Shun vuole che lo fermi. Le sue labbra stanno supplicando di fermarlo, di rassicurarlo, ma Ikki non sa cosa dire, non ci riesce. Pensa a quando l’ha visto la prima volta, un fagiolo dentro una tutina bianca; non stava piangendo, allora, anzi sorrideva, allungava fino a lui la sua manina, e Ikki già lo amava. Ma era stato dopo, che se ne era innamorato. Dopo averlo perso per sei anni, e averlo ritrovato. Dalle lacrime che l’avevano risvegliato, ogni parola, ogni gesto…uno sguardo per volta, un sorriso per volta…e ora la sua pelle, che si estende sulla superficie di tutte le cose che Ikki può toccare.  
Era scritto nelle stelle, ma non era già deciso.  
Gli dei, il destino, il signor Kido – avevano tutti deciso per loro, ma non questo. Questo l’hanno scelto loro, nel presente, in questo tempo. Lo stanno scegliendo proprio adesso.  
Ikki ridiscende il tragitto delle rocce e arriva davanti a Shun, che trema e cerca di non piangere. “Quello che è successo lo conserverò nel cuore, quindi…”  
_Shun, io sono te. E tu, Shun, sei me._  
Ikki gli sposta i capelli dal viso. Lui non riesce più a parlare.  
_Tu sopporterai i miei malumori, io pazienterò davanti ai tuoi tentennamenti. Io sarò la porta chiusa tra te e il male, tu la crepa aperta nelle cose tra me e il sole._  
Una lacrima gli bagna un dito. Ikki lo porta alle labbra e sa della sua schiena mentre la baciava appena usciti dal mare.    
_Io proteggerò il tuo corpo fragile, amerò il tuo cuore fragile._  
Affonda una mano tra i suoi capelli, sotto la nuca. Sono crespi, annodati per il sale. Toccarli così, gli sembrava impossibile. Ora lo attira a sé e lo sente che sprofonda tra le sue braccia.   
_Se non rinasceremo come fratelli, io ti troverò da estraneo.  
Se ti sveglierai come Hades, io sarò il tuo scudo come Specter.  
Se non rinasceremo affatto e resteremo niente, allora io ti troverò comunque, e saremo niente insieme.  
Ma finché saremo Saint, te lo prometto, sarà com’è stato fino adesso.  
Tu sarai Cavaliere di Athena, io sarò Cavaliere di Shun._  
“Ti amo.”  
È un _click_ che apre la porta, una tensione nel cristallo che si spezza.  
Si possono sentire le ciglia di qualcuno attraverso la maglia? Ikki sente quelle di Shun, steli umidi di pioggia che si slanciano cercando il sole.  
Inizia a piangere, prima sommessamente, poi come un torrente, un acquazzone estivo poderoso che però ha già in sé il sereno. Infatti ride, mentre tira su col naso, e per i singhiozzi e le risate le sue spalle hanno sussulti così forti che Ikki deve stringerlo più forte per tenerlo insieme, quel corpo che pulsa caldo e vivo come un cuore.  
Shun dice qualcosa, non è chiaro cosa - ma lo sa, non gli serve sentirlo.  
Shun prova a guardarlo, poi ride, e il suo viso risplende.  
Hanno una storia strana, è vero. È fatta di erosioni, smottamenti, frane, anomalie che hanno cambiato in modo irreversibile una geografia prima perfettamente lineare. È fatta di perdite, di cose che non possono riavere, e forse un giorno sarà fatta anche di sguardi indagatori.  
Ma è una storia d’amore. Nel complesso disegno dell’universo, nel destino di chi è nato sotto le costellazioni, non è un dono che ricevono tutti.  
Shun si calma, si asciuga le lacrime col braccio e cerca la sua mano.  
“Andiamo?”  
“Non abbiamo fretta.”  
“No” sorride, e stringe forte, “ma andiamo lo stesso”. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note incoerenti dell'autrice** : Niente, non riesco a stare lontana dalle fanfiction e a ben vedere non ci provo neanche, che devo dirvi. Di sicuro non inizierò a provarci adesso che sono sprofondata nel gorgo di Saint Seiya con circa vent'anni di ritardo e quando mi sveglio al mattino sono felice anche solo perché Ikki e Shun esistono. Comunque, niente, dovevo scrivere su di loro, non ho potuto evitarlo. Mi spiace non averne cavato quanto avrei voluto, ma ci ho provato con tutto il mio cuoricino. Non ho altro da dire, a parte che le parti che dividono i capitoli sono tutte tratte da "La casa dell'incesto" di Anais Nin che mh, sì, dal titolo può sembrare scelto apposta ma giuro di no, anche perché vi sfido a capire di cosa diamine parli "La casa dell'incesto". Vi sfido. Va bene, basta, AO3 scusami per essere venuta ad appestare pure qui, mi dileguo per scrivere del porno. Perché sono una pessima persona. (Ho ringraziato Chiara che se l'è sorbita tipo stillicidio un pezzetto dopo l'altro per un mese? Grazie, Chiara!)


End file.
